Môj drahý
by Autii
Summary: A story centered around Czech and her experiences dealing with  her feelings toward her husband, Slovakia.


_ Darkness. All she saw around her was darkness. She was standing up to her waist in what she assumed was water. The air smelled of decaying flesh. She felt suffocated. The air was think and heavy with the stench, and she couldn't breath. She tried to yell for help, but her voice was silenced as the light overhead flickered on revealing the horrors that were held underneath. Rotting corpses in various stages of decomposition littered the ground. Most of the faces she couldn't make out, but one, she could see it clearly. She let out a scream. Alexej, her husband. _

* * *

><p>"Rayna?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I heard you screaming last night, then you woke up. I didn't want to bother you because soon after, you fell back asleep"

"Oh, just another bad dream. It's alright, I'll be quite fine."

"Another? They seem to be gettin-"

"It's alright, I told you, they'll go away soon enough."

"Right then. I'll leave you alone. I'm off. Gilbert wanted to see me about something."

"Good bye."

A kiss. Just a peck on the cheek and he was off. She craved for him to come back, she need him. It hurt her so much that she depended on him so much. Sometimes, she would cling to him when no one was around. When they were alone. Hardly though. She was strong. A strong woman. She could deal with this on her own. She didn't need Alexej for anything. He was there for a place. Just for more space, more money. But she knew he was more than that. He was her lover. Her friend, everything to her. He was kind, caring, he looked out for her, he was there when she needed him. She could never admit it to anyone, not even herself, but she needed him. Without him, she would be a sobbing mess, falling apart, ready to die alone and afraid. A nobody. Alexej made her into someone.

She heard a knock. It was a familiar knock. One she couldn't place. She sighed, quickly pulling herself together. She smoothed her bangs and opened the door. Outside stood a familiar face. Ivan. "Hello, Ivan," She said in a chirpy voice. "Hello Czech, how are you today? May I come in?" He said, smiling. She nodded her head, her dark hair bobbing. As he stepped in, he quickly frowned, looking the place over. "Where is your husband? Why is he not here?" He looked at her, his eyes staring intensely into hers, a bit of worry hidden in them, quickly fading into concern. "Is he okay? Are you okay Rayna?" He said when she didn't respond, as she was captivated by his eyes. "Oh, he said something about Gilbert wanting to see him. I'm sure he'll be back soon" She said frowning indifferently. Ivan nodded, smiling warmly at her. "Let us go see the sunflowers"

Ah yes! The sunflowers. The ones she planted with Ivan, when she was a child, his guiding hand, leading her how to care for the delicate things. She remembered smiling, a 6 year old with her front teeth missing, while she planted a seed into the ground. "You must care for it, like child, so it can grow big and strong, like you will one day," She remembered his smile, a warm smile, beaming with warmth at her creation.

"Look at them, Rayna, they are so pretty, and big, like you." He said, placing his gloved hand on her head. Rayna nodded, memories of days in the flowers flooding her head. Chasing Alexej through them with a tennis racquet, beating him up in the fields. Much to Roderich's disapproval (she knew it was mainly because Hungary used to beat him up, although he never said it out loud.) She remembered seeing him. Pushing him forward, tears threatening to spill from her eyes when he ran away after she told him she loved him "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? MAKING ME CRY? DO YOU?" Then she remembered the tears spilling, and her collapsing on the ground, grasping her arms around her knees, sobbing into her dress. Then he leaned down, put his hands on her chin and kissed her, shocking her. "Tiež ťa milujem," He said, before she smiled and bunched her arms around him.

"Ivan," She heard his name spoken. "Alexej," Ivan replied in a pleasant voice, much to her husband's disapproval. Rayna turned around, facing him, a strange look on her face. "Are you alright, _Môj drahý _?" Alexej said, approaching his wife, warily. She nodded, biting her lip. "Well, I must go. Good-bye and good day," Ivan said, before turning around and quickly departing. Rayna stood there, her eyes shiny with tears, watching him leave. And when he was gone, she collapsed into her husband's arms. "I missed you," She said, her face buried in his chest. "It's alright," He said, smoothing back her hair, "Everything will be okay,"

* * *

><p>HI.<p>

I'm new.

My story sucks horribly, blah blah.

I got the idea from OC accounts me and my friend made on a site.

c: I suck at stories, so please, don't be too harsh.


End file.
